Dancing ft Bellarke
by Klarostydiabellarke
Summary: Clark Griffin and Bellamy Blake are best friends. Everyone know it, everyone knows that they're way more then just friends too. What will happen when they enter in a dance competion?


**Disclaimer: The 100 doesn't belong to me (yet)**

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are best friends. Everybody knows it, they also know that they're way more then just friends too. Hell even the janitor knows it. In fact the only people who didn't seem to know this were Bellamy and Clarke. There was even an ongoing bet on when they would finally get together. Octavia says it's not going to happen anytime "because my brother is to thick headed to admit that he's in love with her" Everyone else has varying dates, in 2 weeks is a popular date because in 2 weeks was the dance completion and it just so happened Bellamy and Clarke would be entering. Let me back track to one week ago:

"Please?" Clarke Griffin said.

Don't look, don't look, don't lo- Bellamy Blake took a quick peak at her face, oh shit puppy dog eyes.

"I don't even know how to dance.. he said half heartily. Clarke knew this was his way of saying fine.

"Thank you thank you!" She says before leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him, forgetting that they were at school. Bellamy is surprised for a second before wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the outside world. Someone whoops.

"Quit it Raven,"Clarke says glaring at the brunette playfully. Raven just smirks and makes a heart with her hands before walking off. Clarke can feel her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Ignore her," Bellamy says with a small smile.

"I am," Clarke says quickly trying to hide her now red face.

"Really?" Bellamy asks. "Then why is your face red?" He reaches out his hand and strokes her cheek. Clarke tries to replay with something snarky but can't form any words. "What's wrong princess cat got your tongue?" At the mention of her tongue Clarke's tongue darted out of her mouth and swiped her lips. Bellamy was transfixed by that movement and was staring at her lips unabashedly now. The bell rings an they quickly pull apart both blushing.

"We should probably go we can go over ideas for the dance at lunch," Clarke says clearing her throat.

"Yeah." Bellamy starts walking in the other direction

"Where are you going loser?" Clarke calls after him, "We have next period together!" Bellamy just makes a peace sign with his his hands and keeps walking. Clarke rolls her eyes but hurries to catch up him. When she reaches up to him as pits her hands over his eyes. Gues- she starts. Bellamy flinches and pushes her off. She lands with a thud on the floor. "What the fuck Bellamy?!" She says yelling at him from the floor. Bellamy blinks a little and then realizes who it is. "Sorry" he says quickly, "I didn't see who you were." Clarke huffs don the floor and crosses her arms. "Let me help you up", Bellamy says with a teasing smile. Clarke uncrosses her arms and accepts his warm hand but as soon as she does that she gives his hand a sharp tug and watches as Bellamy falls to the floor next to her. Clarke is in a fit if laughter a Bellamy playfully glares at her. "I said I was sorry!" He says.

"Y-you should have seen your f-face!" Clarke says while laughing. Bellamy looks at his watch, "Oh shit, he says, "We're late."

"Fuck", Clarke says, "It's Ms. Jenson she's really strict about being tardy. Bellamy and Clarke quickly get of the floor and rush to room 403. They enter quietly, trying to sneak in. It doesn't work. "And where were you two?" Ms Jenson says with a stern look on her face. Bellamy stares at her blankly opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Well?"

Clarke steps in front of him, "Sorry we're late, we were coming to your class but them I um snorts but quickly covers it up with a cough. Clarke is suddenly aware that every single person in the English class has stopped doing there work and is looking at them. She hears someone mutter she bets they were hooking up or something. She feels that familiar heat on her cheeks, she knows her face is probably completely red by this point. Bellamy jumps in, "I stopped to help her up but I fell too." Now it's Clarke's turn to snort she too also quickly covers it up with a cough. "By the time we got up we were late, sorry." Ms. Jenson looks from Clarke to Bellamy and says, "Just don't let it happen again." Bellamy and Clarke quickly sit down next to each in the back of the class. The rest of the class passes by uneventfully until after.

As they walk out of the class Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wells, Wick, Jasper, and Monty surround them. Octavia starts the interrogation, "I heard you to-" "Hooked up", Raven finishes excitedly. Bellamy and Clarke stare at them blankly. "Well answer!," Wells says. Still to befuddled to talk Bellamy and Clarke watch as Harper, Fox and Maya come up to them. "Hey I heard you guys hooked up?" Maya says quickly. Bellamy finally finds his voice, "I so don't have time for this right now," he says.

"Guys no we did no we did not hook up, we're just friends!" Clarke says exasperated. Her replay was met with a chorus of uh huhs, righttttts and okayyyyyys.

"Whatever guys," Bellamy says, "We've got to rehearse."

"Yeah we better go," Clarke says.

"Rehearse what?" Jasper asks.

"We're entering in the dance competition," Clarke says.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Octavia says with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well I kind of don't," Bellamy says scratching the back of his neck.

"So you're going to enter in a highly competence dance competion with no knowledge of how to dance," Raven says bluntly.

"Well when you saying like that.."

"I'm going to teach him," Clarke defends him quickly.

"It's in 3 weeks," Wells says jumping in helpfully.

"Well then we should start practicing." With that Clarke and Bellamy leave their friends to go find a room to find a room to practice.


End file.
